1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for mounting a bicycle seat on the frame of a bicycle, and more particularly to a variable height mechanism which enables the seat to be readily adjusted between two heights without requiring the rider to dismount or even remove his hands from the handlebar.
2. Description of Related Art
While bicycles have been popular recreational devices for many years, recently a particular type of bicycle has been gaining in popularity. The "mountain bike" has become a hobby for many people, with the area of bicycle technology being greatly stimulated by the demand of serious mountain bike enthusiasts for high tech mountain bikes and accessories. In a rather brief period of time mountain bikes have gone from being essentially modified street bicycles to being sophisticated devices designed to allow the rider the highest possible level of performance over rough terrain. Interest in this sport has expanded to the point that professional racing events for mountain bikes are now commonplace.
In designing a mountain bike for maximum efficiency, one of the problems which has proved difficult to resolve is that of the height of the seat. While in street bicycles the seat height is set to one final height, in mountain bikes it is desirable to have the seat positioned in more than one height depending on the particular terrain being covered at any particular time. For example, if the rider is cruising along relatively smooth terrain, the seat should be located in a high position for maximum riding efficiency. However, if the rider is crossing rugged terrain, particularly on a downhill run, it is desirable to have the seat in a lower position for enhanced control on the rough terrain.
Thus, it is desirable to have the seat height be adjustable in a manner which will be as easy to adjust as is possible. One possible solution is to make the mechanical adjustment of seat height as easy to perform as is possible. The seat is mounted on a seat post, which is inserted into the frame and clamped in the proper position. The popular solution to the problem is to fashion the clamp with a handle-and-cam mechanism on a bolt which locks the clamp. Thus, the adjustment may be performed without the need for tools. It will, however, be recognized that the adjustment generally calls for dismounting and pausing long enough to perform the adjustment or, at the very least, involves a very precarious operation without dismounting.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide an adjustment mechanism for bicycle seat height which may be operated by a rider while he is on the bike, thus not requiring the rider to dismount or remove his hands from the handlebar to adjust the height of the seat. A feature of the invention is that it does not require additional control levers. It is also a main objective of the present invention that it not require any customizing of the standard frame in order to install the seat adjustment mechanism. The adjustment of the seat should be simple and easy to accomplish, not requiring the concentration of the rider or removal of hands from the handlebar or the added complication of extra cables and levers in order to accomplish the adjustment.
In operation, the adjustment mechanism of the present invention must be dependable and precise in operation, moving smoothly between seat positions and locking securely in each position. The design of the adjustment mechanism should be mechanically simple, thereby making it likely to be durable and long-lasting. It is also desirable that the device of the present invention be economic of manufacture, thereby according it the broadest possible market advantage.